minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan's Grasp
"The god of fire smiles down upon complicated machinery and marvels of engineering. Can't be tricked into upgrading an ore multiple times." Overview The Vulcan's Grasp is an Advanced Reborn-tier item that was released on the 28th of April, 2018. The Vulcan's Grasp has a unique effect where the items on your base directly affect its multiplier up to a maximum multiplier of x350, and can only be used once on each ore no matter what, even if the user has a Tesla Resetter or Tesla Refuter and/or The Final Upgrader or The Ultimate Sacrifice. The base multiplier begins at a measly x1.07, but is increased by both items and the upgrades on the ore. The tier of the items placed down affects how much the multiplier is increased. Item Boosts Items on your base adds to a number that is multiplied by the amount of tags on the ore divided by 30 to get the final multiplier. The cap for the multiplier based on what is on your base is 7, and the cap for tags from upgrades is 50. Here is a screenshot of the value each item gives to the vulcans multiplier. Here is a link to the script for Vulcan's Grasp pulled straight from one of Berezaa's streams. The script is not fully finished, but it should still show how the upgrader works. Proper Usage During a Development Stream 6/14/18, Berezaa revealed how this item worked fully. It upgrades based on both the amount of items down on your base as well as the upgrade tag's of the ore. This contradicts Berezaa's claim that placing this item directly before the furnace would provide the highest upgrade, as placing it before a Resetting Device ''would actually provide a higher upgrade. Regardless, this item still works once no matter what. Trivia * Vulcan is the god of fire in Roman mythology, which includes volcanoes, metalworking and the forge. He is often depicted as a blacksmith. * Berezaa first revealed the item on Discord, and asked for suggestions for the item's name. A user by the name of "Unknown Factor" (ROBLOX IGN IamsNoobs) suggested the name of "Vulcan's Grasp". * Berezaa most likely switched the tag and base multiplier off stream * This and the Ore Negator are the only upgraders that are only able to be used once, even if an ore has been upgraded and has also been through a resetting device, such as the Tesla Resetter. * The Vulcan's Grasp has the second lowest life requirement for an Advanced Reborn item (of life 500), only below the Vampire Spore. * Bereza confirmed in a reddit post that the highest multiplier available for the Vulcan's Grasp is 60x, which was then increased to x351 for the Gargantuan Update. * Placing a lot of Refined and Advanced Reborn items is an efficient way to increase the multiplier. If you can afford it, Unobtainium Flooring can help you increase the amount of placed items on your base and are low-cost, small in size (1x1 tile) and emit no particles that could cause lag like Magnificent Torch. Wood Flooring also works if the user has no UC. * The exact statement Berezaa said in a Reddit post was, ''"Vulcan's Grasp does up to x60. It uses a combination of the amount of times your ore has been upgraded and what kind of items are on your base to determine the upgrade. Try putting down tons of Advanced Reborn and Reborn Fusion items, and using the grasp as the last upgrader in your setup." * This item was buffed in the Gargantuan Update on 6/11/18 to have a max multiplier of x351. * One of this item, when placed on your base, will add 2500 "Knowledge Points" to the Book of Knowledge. Category:Advanced Reborn Category:Menu Refresh Update Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Upgrader Category:Fine-Point Category:Large Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Book of Knowledge